


We're All Idiots Here

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is having none of it, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Kara makes everything better, Maggie tries to be a good friend, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: Written for the Kalex Secret SantaChronicles_Of_Scout asked for:Fluff, happy endings, fluff with angst, heroics, misunderstandings.Kara follows Alex to college.Maggie tells baby gay Alex that Alex likes Kara, not Maggie. (Projection)Pretty much anything coming to pass after Alex figures out she's gay.I think I got a lot of that in here. :) I hope you like it!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019





	We're All Idiots Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chronicles_of_Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/gifts).



They weren't friends. Not really. They might have been, if Alex had been a little less repressed and Maggie had been a little better at keeping her mouth shut. They might even have been more than- no, probably not. Not that Maggie wasn't interested... 

She was getting ahead of herself. 

The point was, whatever they could have been or might have been, they weren't actually anything at all anymore, so why did she feel so guilty?

Alex never came to their parties. She barely came to meetings; not that she hadn't shocked the hell out of Maggie by showing up the first time. She had been dead sure their little... _misunderstanding_ (AKA Maggie never knows when to shut the hell up,) had scared Alex away from NCU's LGBTQ club for good. She'd been dead _wrong;_ though up until tonight Alex had been holding back, staying on the fringes of their group; friendly, but reserved. 

So what changed? And why? 

Maggie pondered that as she wended her way expertly through the noisy (and good-naturedly handsy) crowd of people crammed into a tiny dorm room that couldn't have held  _half_ of them comfortably, towards the couch where a very,  _very_ drunk Alex Danvers was busily defying any and all of her expectations by not only drinking half the club under the table, but doing it with a bleak determination that made Maggie wonder if she was tying to forget not only tonight, but her whole damned life while she was at it.

Maggie wasn't exactly sober either, but she wasn't drunk enough not to recognize someone self-destructing right in front of her. 

Unaware of the scrutiny, Alex accepted another drink from one of her equally sodden, if far less grim, companions (There were about seven of them on one loveseat, and three of them had already lost their shirts,) but Maggie got there first. She plucked the cup out of their hands, wrinkling her nose at the already sticky spill of beer over the side and set it aside with exaggerated care where it was claimed almost instantly by someone else. 

“Hey!” Alex made a grab at the empty air where the cup had been a moment ago, eyes crossing blearily. “That was mine!”

“And now it's not,” Maggie said matter-of-factly. Making a decision she didn't really have the authority to make, and might regret in the morning, she took Alex's arm and hauled her to her feet. Or tried to anyway; She was surprisingly heavy for someone so tiny, though that might have had something to do with Maggie's own fourth or fifth beer of the night. “C'mon Danvers, I know for a fact you have 8am Calculus in the morning. Time to go.” 

“'Don't want to.” Alex resisted Maggie's grip on her arm, and a few of her new friends tried to help, pulling her back down into the pile. 

“C'mon, Sawyer!” they called. “She's having fun!” 

Surprisingly, Alex shrugged them off, getting her feet under her and more or less allowing herself to be dragged to the door and down the hall to the elevator, though she muttered something that might have been some variation on “you're not the boss of me,” under her breath and sulked the entire ride down to the ground floor. 

Not for the first time, Maggie wished the Dorms were closer together. Alex's building was all the way across campus, and it was freezing out. She _could_ have left her to make her own way home. Alex wasn't  _that_ drunk. Not dangerously drunk. But... Maggie couldn't quite put her finger on it (to be fair she probably couldn't put a finger on her own  _nose_ right now either,) she just knew that Alex shouldn't be left alone tonight. Something had happened. Something that had taken the most put-together person Maggie knew and shaken her all to pieces. 

Alex stumbled trying to navigate the three steps down to the sidewalk and only Maggie's grip on the back of her sweater kept her on her feet. She jerked away once they were both on more solid footing, stalking off in the wrong direction with a snarled “leave me alone!” thrown over her shoulder. 

“Alex, that's... nevermind,” Maggie gave up and followed her. This part of the path was a circle, they'd still get there eventually, and maybe the walk would sober them up. “Talk to me,” she said a few minutes later, fingers and toes going numb in the icy wind. 

Alex ignored her. 

Maggie sighed. “I know we left things in kind of an awkward place...” 

“You called me a baby,” Alex snapped back without turning around. Her shoulders were hunched, hands shoved awkwardly into too-small pockets, and she sounded absolutely miserable. 

_You_ are _a baby!_ Maggie didn't say, not because it wasn't true, but because it wouldn't have helped. She was capable of learning from her mistakes. Eventually. “I'm sorry,” she said instead. “I shouldn't have said it like that. You're inexperienced, and it wasn't  _me_ you were-”

Alex whirled around, cutting her off. “No! You don't get to decide things about me.  _I_ decide things about me. You... you... Ugh!” She threw her hands up with a growl and walked off again, this time leaving the well-lit path and nearly walking right into a bush. She course corrected at the last minute, with a glare that warned Maggie not to say a word. 

Well now Maggie  _had_ to follow her. NCU was a pretty safe school, but it was late, and Alex was drunk. She wasn't about to let her stumble through a quarter mile of the shadowiest, half-wooded part of campus alone. She considered calling campus security for an escort, but they were underage and being publicly shit-faced was frowned upon in any age group. She wasn't sure what Alex's records looked like, but her own didn't need any more padding. Most of the Uni's were pretty easy-going but there were a few that would be only to happy to bust a couple of dykes. 

“Slow down,” she complained when Alex's longer legs threatened to carry her out of sight. 

“Stop following me,” Alex shot back. 

“Someone's got to have your back, Danvers.”

Alex stopped short. “And who asked  _you?”_

Maggie hesitated. “This is my fault...”

“This?” Alex snorted, gesturing vaguely to all of herself. “This has _nothing_ to do with you. Go _home_ Sawyer.” 

“I'm not leaving you alone.”

Alex rolled her eyes, nearly ruining it by almost falling over. “So chivalrous,” she sneered, finding her balance with only minor damage to her pride. 

Maggie gritted her teeth, reminding herself that Alex was drunk and hurt and confused, and  _she_ was the one who had fucked up here. “Fine. Is there someone else I can call?” Maggie wracked her beer addled brain for anyone Alex might have mentioned. “Your sister? ”

For a moment Alex looked absolutely terrified. She started to shake her head, winced, then closed her eyes, swallowing roughly. “No. Not Kara.”

“Do you have any other friends on campus? A roommate?” Maggie paused, but Alex didn't offer any names. “I'm serious Alex, either I call someone else or you're stuck with me.”

“Okay,” Alex said finally, sounding like someone was strangling the word out of her. “I'll call.” She didn't pat her pockets for a phone though, or ask to borrow Maggie's. She took a ragged breath and tipped her head back to stare up at the starry night sky. “Kara,” she said, her voice rising on every word “Kara, get your stupid butt down here, you dummy! We are _going_ to talk about this!” 

'Umm... Alex? I'm not sure it works that way...” Maggie trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself as a particularly icy blast of wind threatened to knock her over. Then there were footsteps behind her and she turned to see a worried looking blond with a familiar looking jacket in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other, hastening up to them. 

“Oh, Alex,” she said sweeping right past Maggie to Alex, wrapping the jacket around her and pressing the coffee into her hands. “You're freezing.” She sniffed, “and you've been drinking...” Her words held only the barest hint of reproach, but Alex hung her head as if it had been a scathing rebuke.

“'M sorry,” she mumbled.

Kara (because it must be Kara, right? Maggie wasn't quite sure if she was too drunk or not quite drunk enough to make sense of her almost miraculous appearance,) only sighed and pulled her into a hug, careful of the hot coffee cup between them. “It's okay. I forgive you.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head. “We're going to figure this out.”

“Uh...” Maggie wasn't quite sure what was happening here, but it probably wasn't any of her business either way. “If you two are good, I'm gonna...” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. 

“You're Maggie right?” Kara asked, her blue eyes sharp behind thick black framed glasses.

Maggie nodded. “Whoa!” she added in surprise as Kara reached out an arm to pull her into the hug. “I...um...”

“Thank you,” Kara said, holding her close for a moment before letting her go again. “Alex can be pretty pig headed sometimes,” there was a snort from under her other arm, “but she _does_ listen, and whatever you said...” she hesitated, the crinkle between her brows becoming more pronounced, “well, it cleared a few things up for us. Even if we haven't been handling it very well so far.” 

“Understatement,” Alex added, her voice muffled by Kara's sweater.

“Oh... _Oh!”_ Maggie wasn't sure what her face was doing, but whatever it was made Kara add;

“I was adopted; when I was thirteen and Alex was fifteen.”

“Oh I wasn't...” Maggie trailed off because she absolutely had been...

Kara shook her head, a rueful grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Yes you were, but it's okay. We freaked out too. I hope Alex can still consider you a friend?”

Maggie nodded dumbly. Hell, who was she to judge? If they made each other happy it was none of her damned business. Live and let live, love was love and all that. Let bygones be- no, that wasn't right... what was she trying to say again? 

“Goodnight Maggie,” Alex said, lifting her head from Kara's chest and cutting through her tangled thoughts. “I'll see you at the meeting on Tuesday, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Maggie started to back towards the path, waving awkwardly. “'Night Danvers and uh... other Danvers. See you around!” She turned and walked away, hunching her shoulders against another chilly blast of wind. When had it gotten so goddamned windy around here? 

  
  


  
  



End file.
